Deadpool vs Dr B
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Deadpool is coloring after a failed attempt to make Spiderman his best friend. When Dr. Blowhole calls him and lies to Deadpool. What was the lie? The boys are abusing the other animals! What will the boys and Deadpool do? Enjoy. :) and thank you Auroramimino for inspiring me.
1. Chapter 1

Deadpool was coloring trying to come up with new ideas to be Spiderman's best friend. This mornings plan of showing their a lot a like didn't work all that well.

Two hours ago:

Spiderman was taking a break after chasing around Dr. octopus around for hours. He was lost in thought when Deadpool came up to him upside down.

"Yo! Spidey! Long time no see pal!" says Deadpool, beaming

"Gah!" says Spiderman, he almost loses his balance and fell off the building. "Damn it, Deadpool are you trying to kill me?!"

"No I just came to see you." says Deadpool, in a woops manor.

"Sigh. I'm working. What is it this time?" asks Spiderman, already annoyed.

"Ouch you wound me" says Deadpool, dramatically. "Anywho. Look! We're alike in many ways."

"Woah woah! We are not alike." says Spiderman, looking at him.

"Yeah. Aw your just saying that because your unique. Look we both can hang upside down. We both play pranks and we both get into trouble. We both are wearing red! See? We're more alike then you think." says Deadpool, all happy

Just then there was screams.

"No were more different then alike. I have to go Mr. free agent." says Spiderman

He goes off and Deadpool frowns as he falls breaking his neck.

"Ow" he says

He gets up and dust himself off, before going to a near by building to think. He grabs his crayons and scrap paper.

Back to now:

He was in his own happy world when his phone rings.

"Heeeelllllllloooo" says Deadpool

"*evil laugh* Hello Deadpool. I am Dr. blowhole." says Dr. Blowhole.

"Not interested prank caller. And fyi the whole dolphin thing has been done to death. Byes" says Deadpool.

He hangs up and tosses his phone to the side. He looks at his drawing all happy.

"Yay! It turned out awesome." he says to himself

He giggles all happy he digs out the last picture he did with his baby girl. He misses her deeply, he has it on him at all times. His phone rings again same number.

"Hello?" asks Deadpool annoyed

"HELP! Animals getting abused!" lies Dr. Blowhole

That really hits Deadpool hard. He draws his sword ready for a fight.

"By who where?!" growls Deadpool

"A bunch of penguwins. They take advantage of their cute stacture and play victim so they can abuse other animals! Their in New York Zoo! Help I don't want to be the next victim." lies Dr. Blowhole

"I'm on my way" says Deadpool

He hangs up quick, he never heard of that but there's new things every day. He has a weakness for animals. He has to wait till night fall though. He doesn't want to get kicked out of the zoo. When it hits nightfall comes he jumps down and scares all the animals having a Chinese day and points his Sword at all four of the penguins. Meanwhile far away, Dr. Blowhole was watching his plan to get rid of the penguins once and for all go right. Unfortunately for him, he can't hear what's said just see the penguins and the animals look on in fear and confusion.

"Perfect! Without them in the way I can do what I want *evil laugh*" says Dr. Blowhole

His lobsters laugh and claps best they can.


	2. Chapter 2

Back with the penguins and Deadpool, Burt picks him up, defensive over the boys. Bada and Bing come to the boys rescue as well.

"Watch where point that thing!" says Bada

"Yo you mess with the funny birds your messing with us." says Bing

"Yeah!" says everyone else

"What are you talking about?! Someone says they are abusing you! Why aren't you afraid of them and defending them?" asks Deadpool confused

"Abuses us? You be joking right?" asks Julian

They all burst out laughing at that accusation.

"Their our friends, silly." says Private

"You've been confusing us with someone else, Red jumpsuit guy." says Skipper

In this light none of them can see that it's one of Rico's favorite superheroes.

"Someone called me and said you four are abusing the animals in the zoo. I won't stand for anyone abusing animals. Even another animal." says Deadpool

"Who's that?" asks Kowalski

"A dolphin from the sounds of it.." says Deadpool

Burt puts him down gently hearing that.

"A dolphin?! Dr. Blowhole." says Skipper

"That's him!" says Deadpool

"You've been fooled! If anyone's abusing animals it's him!" says Rico and Private translates for him

"What do you mean?" says Deadpool

"We'll fill you in but who you?" asks Skipper

"I'm Deadpool." says Deadpool

Rico gasps and fanboys he runs into the headquarters and gets his autograph book. He runs back with shy big baby blues he holds his autograph book out to Deadpool.

"Aw. You want an autograph?" asks Deadpool

"Uh huh" says Rico

"Sure!" says Deadpool

He gets out his crayons and flips open to an empty page and signs his name there. Rico takes it and hugs it close to him all happy. Deadpool beams finding it adorable, then signs everyone else's autograph books all happy. Then they sit down and Skipper explains how he yells at his minions and threatens to kill them.

"I won't stand for that one bit!" says Deadpool, he draws his swords.

"Woah. We have a plan." says Kowalski

"Yeah? I'm listening." says Deadpool

"You like pulling pranks right?" asks Skipper

"Hell yeah!" says Deadpool

"Language! Ladies and Privates present!" says Skipper

"He always like this?" asks Deadpool

"You have no idea." says the rest of the animals

"Hey!" says Skipper

The rest chuckle and whistle innocently


	3. Chapter 3

So that night they come up with a plan confusing the day lights out of Dr. Blowhole wondering if Deadpool was just toying with him. Soon he got tired and ordered one of his minions to get things ready for bed. He's asleep an hour before Deadpool calls him again.

"Hey Dr. B! I have some good news for you baby!" says Deadpool, much like a movie director

"What is it?" asks Dr. Blowhole confused

"I have those abusing penguins about to turn them in" says Deadpool

"No no! Bring them here." says Dr. Blowhole

"Why? The animal people can take care of them and break their bad habits" says Deadpool

"Don't ask questions. Do it and I'll pay you in chimichangas." says Dr. Blowhole

"Chimichangas?! Why didn't you say so?! Send me the directions and I'll be there in no time!" says Deadpool

Dr. Blowhole did as asked before they hang up. Deadpool got excited about it.

"Focus! You know the plan?" asks Skipper

"Yeah yeah. I "deliver" you to him and distract him while you guys break in and ruin his plans." says Deadpool

"That's right alright let's go!" says Skipper.

They head out following directions to his new hideout as the other one is still getting cleaned up from the last mission. He just won't give up and thinks he can easily recruit someone to destroy the penguins. The four boys can't take a break with the bad guys always up to something. When there, Rico hacks up his a net and Deadpool helps them into it. He hoist up the four making sure their really not hurt.

"This will be fun" says Private

They high five each other before heading in. The boys pretend to be in sever pain, groaning. The lobsters lead in Deadpool with the penguins on his back. Dr. Blowhole comes in on his segway.

"A dolphin on a segway? That's so cool! Oh right hee, here you go, four abusive penguins." says Deadpool gently setting them down

"Great!" says Dr. Blowhole "Larry! Go get Mr. Deadpool his chimichungas ." says Dr. Blowhole

Deadpool claps as the lobsters run off to do so.

"Hey! Can I play on your segway before I leave?" asks Deadpool

"Huh?" asks Dr. Blowhole.

Deadpool hops on behind him before Dr. Blowhole can say "no".

"This is so cool! What's this button do?" asks Deadpool

"Don't press that button!" says Dr. Blowhole

Too late, Deadpool sends him into the water giving the Penguins the opportunity to go make a mess of everything but Rico hides a cam recorder to view later. They head for Dr. Blowholes office looking for records and uses Rico to destroy them.

"This is sort of fun" says Private

"That it is" says Skipper

"So that's how you move this thing! Wee! Look at me go!" calls Deadpool

He starts moving it with Dr. Blowhole following.

"Get back here!" says Dr. Blowhole

Hes flopping behind Deadpool, but Deadpool ignores him having fun.

"They see me rolling! They hating!" sings Deadpool

"Not that song! Give me back my Segway!" says Dr. Blowhole

"Killjoy!" says Deadpool, still going

"I can't move without it!" says Dr. Blowhole

"Really? Your looking well without it now!" says Deadpool

The boys come back and curl up in the net like they were there the whole time. The lobsters come after Deadpool.

"Well time for my friends to go!" says Deadpool

He turns the Segway around.

"I came in like a wreaking ball!" he sings before climbing off of it.

The lobsters and Dr. Blowhole scream running for the hills. The Segway wrecks a lot of things in its path before crashing and breaking.

"Well you've been a good host its time to go. Bye!" says Deadpool

He grabs the boys and Ricos cam recorder. They grab some chimichugas and popcorn. They head back to the zoo where everyone gathers to watch Deadpool trying to figure out the Segway and driving it around.

The End


End file.
